Shined Eyes
by Onyx-Wildcat
Summary: He’s on the prowl…a familiar scent calling to him… An old friend in the dark of night… Read and Enjoy!


**Title:** Shined Eyes  
**Author:** Onyx Wildcat  
**Chapters:** Finished  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters: Riddick/OFC**  
**Feedback:** Not Required, but Always Very Welcome.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that pertains to the Riddick Universe. This is merely for non-profit entertainment for other writers/readers who enjoy the 'What If' pondering when thinking of Riddick and all his Riddick goodness. The OFC is an Unknown from the vast abyss of my mind.  
**Summary: **_He's on the prowl…a familiar scent calling to him… An old friend in the dark of night…_  
**Onyx's Note:** Started writin' this 10'1'09 and finally got around to finishin' it today, 11'12'09. It's actually very interesting… Nothin' smutty. More of a character study. The OFC is completely Unknown. The only description I really give about her, is her eyes. It's an interaction between Big Bad and an Old Friend of his. I think it's kinda nifty myself…shows a slightly softer side to'im. But not in a mushy way…in a traditional Riddick way. Read and you'll see what I mean…*grins* and on that note, Enjoy!  
* * * * *

* * *

The night was cool and wet; Jasmine and Sea salt blending harmoniously in the Autumn air as nostrils flared, jaws hung agape to take in the beautiful scent.

A strange tingle slid down the spine, igniting the fine hairs, causing them to bristle and stand on end. There was something out there in the darkness…waiting…and the beast within snarled in response. It wanted to play.

Silent footsteps pushed off the crisp wet grass, dew clinging to the cut edges as a slow billowing fog rolled gently over the side of the cliffs, bringing the thick aroma of the Sea along with it.

Lungs heaved, muscles tightly wound, intricate and powerful as they flexed under tight black clothing. Hands clenched, anticipation thick through the heated veins, knowing that very soon…this predator would find his prey.

He'd been stalking the shadows since sundown…taking in the beautiful sea side park when something, deep within his soul called out to him…telling him with a wordless song that what he'd been searching for…was out there, waiting for him. And he was hell bent on finding it.

* * *

Thoughtful silence enveloped a lone figure standing near a man made fence like barricade of cement and steel lining the Cliffside. Eyes peered out into the dark waters, trailing over the waves that curled, catching the full moon's light like liquid silver as they crashed against the rocky shoreline over a hundred and fifty feet below.

The light, the silver…the way it slithered and danced…brought memories of his eyes to the surface of her mind. The dark blue waters, glittering with that mercury essence just against its surface… Her heart ached at the thought of him. A deep sigh, heaved in silence in an attempt to push the pressure away, only intensified when the scent of wild Jasmine wafted through her keen senses. Her jaws fell agape, just slightly, allowing the gentle aroma to dance along her tongue, her taste buds making the experience intensify. Tasting the air like a cat would to identify a scent; savoring it, allowing it to breathe into the intricate weavings of her memory so that she could savor it for all time.

She placed her arms on the five foot high ledge of cement, placed her hands together and rested her chin there, her eyes hooded, the sting being fought back as she sniffled, blaming the chill in the air for her reaction. But it was the memories…the image of those haunting, swirling blue mercury orbs…glowing softly in the back of her mind. When she closed her eyes, hoping to push it further back…those glowing eyes…was all she could see. Another sigh, softer in its escape from her lungs, fluttered from her lip as she peered out into the great sea…praying that the ache would leave her.

* * *

He could see her…the moment he'd slowed in his footsteps; silence and death echoing his footfalls, he wanted to call out to her, the name that plagued his thoughts, his memory…wanting to erupt from the bowels of his soul and into the air for all to hear. That beautiful name…which did no justice to the beauty of her entirety; her body, her face, her lips, her nose…those eyes.

A gaze that had always haunted him…along with a lull of a purr; her voice the only thing he'd ever heard that could physically calm him at his most savage moment. Deep down, he'd missed her…no matter how hard he'd fought it, or how cold and stoic, unreadable he'd appeared. The thought of her caused a strange tightening inside… His chest feeling the slightest of pressure at the thought that she was literally so much closer than ever before.

_Hold You Breath_…he told himself…and took those last few steps…

Only to have her voice, stop him dead in his tracks.

"Took you long enough…" she paused and turned to her right, only her head had moved, "Riddick."

Riddick was held aback by the luminescence of her eyes…large cat like eyes, glowing a soft liquid mercury with a hint of purple because of his vision. The only person besides himself…to have shined eyes. And god…they were beautiful.

He smirked, "Should've remembered." He began in the dangerous octave he knew would roll through her body like liquid heat, and closed the short distance between them so that he was directly behind her, her face still turned his way as if listening.

"How could you forget?" She asked in that soft lull, a small smile on her lips when her eyes closed, a purr like rumble forming in the back of her throat when Riddick placed his arms beneath hers, wrapping them around her waist as he dipped his face into the left side of her neck, his lips brushing the sensitive flesh.

He could feel her big pulse and could almost hear her blood rushing just beneath. He pressed himself against her smaller frame possessively, initiating another soft growling purr from her lips as he gently nipped at the big pulse, grinning when she shivered.

"Never did." His voice was rich and heavy, like a good whiskey stinging down the throat, living heat that pooled in the stomach. "Mmm I wonder," he growled out and let his chin rest there, "you still _taste_ as _good_ as you _smell_?"

Her eyes closed at the way he let his words roll so smoothly over his tongue, knowing of all the delicious things he was picturing for both of them later that night. "Dunno big guy, guess you're just going to have to find out for yourself." She purred with a taunting lilt to her voice when a soft gasp echoed from her lips when he spun her around and pressed himself against her, his need evident as he peered into her shimmering depths with his own.

She smiled and placed the fingertips of her right hand lightly along his jawbone, "Still so beautiful Riddick…" her voice trailed off as her fingers danced like feathers under his left eye, "such beautiful eyes."

When she said this, he brought his left hand up and covered her much smaller hand with his and leaned against it, "Not compared to yours." He rumbled and watched her shake her head.

"You don't see them the way I do." She countered and felt her heart race when he took her hand and ran the tips of her fingers over his lips, kissing each fingertip lightly in his movement.

"Then by all means," Riddick began in that dangerous timber and brought her hand to rest right over his heart, while his right hand reached out and gently pushed a few wayward strands of hair from her face, tucking them behind her left ear, "describe them to me."

She closed her eyes for a moment, a content sigh flowing from her parted lips when his right hand trailed along her jaw line and very lightly, ran his thumb over her bottom lip before sliding down her throat and came to rest over her heart, where her other hand met it there.

"To me," she started and opened her eyes, shimmering pools of liquid light that flickered violet blue as she peered deeply into his ethereal gaze, "like dark ocean waters, right when the full moon's light hits its surface and causes it to dance like liquid silver. Your pupils reflect this beautiful shimmering silver light, while your irises swim with a liquid Mercury blue. Like I said, beautiful."

"Still a poet." Riddick chimed in a growl and chuckled when she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, smart ass. Your turn." She retorted and set her jaw in a stubborn expression when he quirked one brow in response.

"I ain't a poet." Was his reply when he noted the flat look she was giving him. "You're serious?"

She nodded, "Only fair Riddick." She explained and grew a small, warm smile that she knew would pull him in her favor. "Please?"

"Damn you…" He growled with narrowed eyes and smirked when she grinned in triumph. "So you wanna know how I see'em, huh?" he asked and she nodded, brought his hand that once rested over her heart, to her lips, left a soft kiss over his knuckles, and brought it back over her heart. The simple motion made that slight tightening in his chest increase…as well as other places.

A deep growl resonated from in his throat and flowed from his lips thoughtfully when he began to speak, his voice huskier, "like how you described mine…but you know how I see in tints of purple and violet?" he paused and she nodded, "your pupils are silver, but your irises are how you described mine…but violet, not blue." Riddick grew a smug smile, "there, happy?"

She pursed her lips together, "Hmm…I dunno…" she replied with a hint of sarcasm and let out a soft laugh when he growled, bent forward and nipped at her lips with his teeth. "Easy Riddick! I was just kidding."

He stayed exactly where he was, thoroughly enjoying the way her breath, light and fast, fanned over his lips, "Sure princess." Riddick snarled in that haunting timber, brushed his lips against hers only to leave a ghost of a kiss on the tip of her nose. "So…where do I drag you away and have my way with you?"

"Well I can think of somewhere." She chimed and felt her breath leave her when his right hand snaked away from her grasp and slithered down her body, only to brush his fingers between the apex of her thighs. "Not Here!" she spat, eyes wide as a moan trapped itself in the back of her throat when he pressed his fingers a little harder and suddenly they were gone, leaving her heart to hammer wildly in her chest. "Bastard…" She threatened in a soft growl that seemed to cling to her full lips causing Riddick to merely grin at his effect on her.

"Too easy." He mused with sarcastic taunt in his gravely thunder and searched her eyes, "now tell the truth…" Riddick canted his head to the side; glowing irises methodical and curious, "why you really out here?"

She went silent…and in that mere few seconds that past, he felt his spine tense. Somethin' was wrong. It was the faintest whisper along his acute senses…

Her voice failed when a growl swelled from Riddick's chest, telling her that he'd sensed what she was really thinking. _Damn him_…she thought and licked a nervous line along her lips.

"The truth." Riddick snarled under his breath and witnessed an unknown emotion slither through her iridescent depths.

She let out a sigh, "sharks on my trail again." She said softly, her expression pained and had to fight the urge to look away at the sudden protective ferocity gleaming down at her as his jaw set in an angry line.

"Who." He spoke low, so low her ears barely picked up the sound as it ghosted along her senses. Riddick wasn't asking…

"Does it matter?" She asked innocently and wished she hadn't by the rage that caused his glowing orbs to glisten like a sudden solar flare igniting in the vast black of space.

His nostrils flared, the only indication of emotion on his calm features. "It doesn't…I just like to know what low-life-fake-badge is stupid enough to go after what's mine." Riddick replied in short and huffed when she gave him an odd look. "Don't give me those eyes, you know how I work."

"I ain't a thing, Richard." She retorted, eyes slightly narrowed.

He caught her meaning, but let it slide… "Not a thing." Riddick repeated, the tension in his jaw easing just enough to show her he was softening. Anyone else…they'd never catch it… All except her, which was why he'd felt drawn to her from the first moment they'd met. "You know me better than that princess."

Her jaws clenched, thoughts dancing through her eyes when she let out another sigh, softer this time when she whispered, "they've been on my ass all night. Newbies from the sloppy trail they've been leavin'."

His brow creased in the thoughtful line, "three man crew?" Riddick asked and watched her smirk.

"Guess they think a trio's gonna cut it." She chimed in reply and watched the edge of his full lips threaten to pull into one of his infamous grins.

Riddick thought it was funny alright…Mercs never learned, "too easy." He quipped in a low growl and watched her eyes sparkle. Damn he loved that about her…the way she seemed to know exactly what he was thinking.

"Want to?" She asked, reading his silence as though he'd opened his soul to her.

"Got nothin' better to do…" Riddick murmured while he very lightly, brushed his lips against hers and felt her smile against him. "So what'a'ya say, kitten? Wanna have some fun?"

A mischievous look danced through her gaze as she bit into her bottom lip, "well damn Riddick…" she trailed off and left a kiss on his lips and gave him a grin that would make the angels cringe and the devil smile, "if this is your idea of a first date, how can I say no?"

A full throated roar of laughter peeled away from his smiling lips; echoing a dark kind of joy only she would appreciate.

He sobered after a moment, his other worldly eyes shimmering a universe of secrets, "a woman after my own heart." Riddick chimed with a slight wiggle in his brow causing her to chuckle. "So, you ready baby?"

She nodded, "ready and willing." she teased and giggled at the way he shook his head at her.

Riddick pulled back enough to take her hand in his, leaned down just close enough to whisper against her ear; with that deep, soul consuming growl, "let's play…"

**-Fades To Black-**


End file.
